


Sensual Lips Sink Ships (The Ship is Ed Hurley)

by alien_lord



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Daddy Issues, Desperation, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Quickie, age gap, big dick, thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_lord/pseuds/alien_lord
Summary: Ed Hurley and Audrey Horne catch each others eyes, and things heat up.





	Sensual Lips Sink Ships (The Ship is Ed Hurley)

There was more than one reason that Ed Hurley had garnered the name “Big Ed” during his life in Twin Peaks. One of course, was his formidable stature, he was tall and broad, and made most of the other people look delicate in comparison. He had long thick legs, and his back strained against the material of his plaid button up shirt. 

The other reason, was the size of his dick. It had started out as a joke back in high school, the other boys laughing, but also jealous of the size of Ed’s dick. After high school it just kind of stuck, and most people would assume it had to do with his height. Ed was never bothered by it either way. 

Ed Hurley, owner of Big Ed’s Gas Farm was a staple of the community. Audrey had seen Ed around for years, and never really given him much thought. Until, one day, he somehow caught her eye, when she stopped in at the police station, looking for Agent Cooper.

Cooper wasn’t there, but the ever bubbly Lucy, the desk clerk, was very helpful, and told her that Agent Cooper would probably be back within a half hour, and she was welcome to wait for him. Audrey jumped at the opportunity and went to sit down, pulling out a small, gold cosmetic mirror and checking her red lipstick. It was perfect, of course, and she admired her complexion. 

Suddenly, the sound of a door opening caused her to look up, but it was only the bathroom door opening, and Ed Hurley stepped out, still zipping up his pants, and for the first time, Audrey saw a rather prominent bulge in his pants, straining against the jean material. One of her eyebrows raised, as she looked at his thick cock pulling the material tight, and she felt her mouth almost water in want. 

Her eyes slid up to his face, and she smiled. It wasn’t a friendly smile, Audrey really didn’t know how to smile in any way that didn’t express her own self interest and delight. Ed, was a little surprised at the expression, and as usual, not sure how to react. 

“Uh, afternoon, Miss Horne-“. He told her, his thunderous voice making Audrey shiver in places that weren’t appropriate. His voice was booming, and it took natural command of his surroundings. 

“Afternoon, Mr. Hurley-“ Audrey told him, in a voice that was nearly sing-songy, before she crossed one panty-hosed leg over the other, exposing quite a bit of thigh. Her skirt rode up a little on one side, and Ed glanced over the soft skin of her leg. 

“Are you here waiting for Agent Cooper?” The big man asked, rubbing a hand over his stubble covered jaw, he hadn’t had the chance to shave in the last few days. He felt Audrey’s gaze making him warm under the collar, and it surprised him. For god’s sake, he told himself, she’s your son’s age. 

Audrey leaned forward, and bit her lower lip, pearly white teeth sinking into the soft red flesh. “Uh huh. I had a couple important things to bring up with him-“, she glanced down at her perfectly painted nails, and brushed something invisible off of one of them, “I’m helping with the Laura Palmer case, you know.” It wasn’t entirely factual, but Audrey was doing her best to help, so it wasn’t a complete falsehood. 

Ed couldn’t help but let his eyes trail down Audrey. Her perfect figure, matched with her sensual eyes and lips, and her long legs, it was enough to drive anyone crazy. She was a dream, and mixed with her attitude, she was unstoppable. 

She felt his gaze slide down her, and it aroused her. She liked being looked at and appreciated. Audrey Horne loved attention.   
“Oh, are you, now?” He asked her, and Audrey wanted to feel the rumble of his voice, but between her legs. She imagined running her hands through his hair, and pushing his face between her legs, - her concentration broke and she came back to reality. 

She nodded, uncrossing her legs, and spreading them, just a little, tempting Ed to try and peak between them. She nodded quickly, “Agent Cooper says that I have been extremely helpful to the case.” She tipped her head to the side and couldn’t help but look a little smug, it was her natural expression. 

“Well,” Ed sat down near her, keeping one chair in between them to be polite. “I can imagine that Agent Cooper is extremely grateful for all and any help he can get.” He shifted his weight in the chair, and stretched a little, rubbing his left hand on the back of his neck, trying to work out a knot. One of the problems of being his height was that his neck and shoulders bothered him constantly. 

“Oh, here, let me-“ Audrey offered, and slid over the chair to sit directly beside him, pressing her thigh against his, sliding one hand over his shoulder and up to his neck. Her touch shot electricity though the back of his neck. 

Ed jumped a little, “Oh, Miss Horne-“. He moved to flinch away from her touch. 

Audrey giggled, “Call me Audrey, and don’t worry-“, her voice was almost a purr, “Nobody's going to catch us, and they tell me I’m really good at this-“. 

Her fingers were already digging into the tense muscles of his shoulders, and he relaxed a little, letting Audrey do her work. Her nails pressed into his shoulders, and her fingers pressed into knots he didn’t even know he had. \

“Oooh-“ he let out a sigh of contentment, and Audrey smiled, rubbing gentle circles into his muscular shoulders, fingers pressing out all of the tension. 

“Do you like that?” Audrey asked him, leaning forward so that he could feel her hot breath on his neck.

Ed’s eyes were closed, enjoying the massage, and Audrey leaned in closer. “You’re so strong-“ she cooed, and her lips brushed the side of his neck. He jumped a little in his seat, but Audrey’s fingers dug into his shoulders, with a strength that didn’t seem possible. 

“Oh, I guess that’s true”. Ed mumbled a little. There was something so intoxicating about Audrey he felt like he couldn’t even get words out.   
“I’ve always wanted to be with a man that’s this strong”. Audrey told him, and with a motion that was too fast to catch, her one hand slid to his thigh, running her palm over his dick. 

“Miss Horne-“ he chastised her, turning to glance at dark angel sitting beside her. He couldn’t help the feeling of arousal however, and he could feel his dick starting to strain even harder against the front of his jeans. 

“I told you to call me Audrey”, she retorted, before pressing her mouth against his. He didn’t react for a split second, before he let the wave of passion flow over him, and he let himself get lost in Audrey’s lips. She tasted like strawberries, but not too sweet, with a slightly musky edge, and Ed felt like he was sitting on a cloud. 

He scooped her up, turning her around on his lap so she was facing him. His big hands slid up her back, and one wrapped around her waist, the other sliding up to grip the back of her hair. Audrey nipped his lower lip, and Ed pulled back for a split second before she crushed her lips against his again, tongue sliding into his mouth.   
“I need you, Ed.” She told him, eyes heavy with lust, lips wet and parted. “Take me-“. 

Ed felt like he was intoxicated. He needed her, right now, and his mind didn’t think of Nadine, or Norma, the only thing he could think about was Audrey, and her desperate need, and the way that her skin smelled so delicious. 

He didn’t need to be asked again, and he stood up, Audrey’s legs wrapped around his waist, and carried her to the bathroom in three easy steps. He kicked the door shut behind him, and pressed her against the wall, mouths pressed so hard against each other he was worried Audrey didn’t have enough air.   
He set her on the edge of the sink, and one of her shoes had come off, and he slid his hand between her thighs, moving softly up the inside of her leg until he got to her panty hose. He grabbed them, and tried to slide them off carefully. 

“Tear them,” Audrey told him breathlessly, so he did. Her skirt was bunched up around her waist now, and Ed was surprised to see that she wasn’t wearing panties. He knelt on the ground, face between her legs, and softly bit up the inside of her thigh, working his tongue up between her legs. Audrey moaned, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him forward, his tongue licking and sucking the life out of her body. 

His fingers dug into her hips, and she squirmed under him, but he didn’t give her any room to move, and she came with a shudder, her hand clamped over her own mouth to muffle her shrieks. Ed stood up quickly, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. 

“You taste like an angel”. He thundered, before kissing her passionately again, and undoing the front of his pants. His cock sprang out, and it was massive. He rubbed it against Audrey’s thigh, and she squirmed. “Fuck me, Ed-“ she demanded, her breath hot and desperate, and he didn’t need to hear it again. 

Her pussy was sopping wet as Ed slid inside her. “Oh god,” she breathed, arching her back, as she felt him slide into her, one inch at a time. He grabbed her hips, slowly raising and lowering her onto his throbbing dick, he was so strong that he moved her like a doll. 

Her pussy was tight, and Ed’s eyes rolled back, sinking himself in, inch by inch. The bathroom was cramped, and he knocked his knee against the cupboard before getting annoyed, pulling her off the counter, and spinning her around, kicking her legs apart with one booted foot, and sliding into her from behind.   
Audrey let out a moan as Ed slid into her raw, and he groaned, deep in his throat. “God, Audrey. You feel so damn good”. 

“Fuck me harder,” Audrey demanded, and he was happy to oblige, upping the speed. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room and Ed lost himself in the feeling. For a brief moment, he didn’t have any troubles, all he could think about was Audrey Horne. “Ooh, Daddy-“ Audrey gasped out breathlessly, and with a shudder, Ed went to pull out, but didn’t have the time, and came inside of her. 

“Oh, shit-“ he mumbled, pulling back, looking at his cum leak down her leg. She turned around and laughed a little, pulling her skirt back down. 

“Don’t stress about it Daddy-“ she bit her lower lip, in a way that drove Ed absolutely crazy. “See you around-“ and with that, she was gone, back out of the bathroom, and presumably to head home to change, leaving Ed standing, out of breath, and wondering what he’d just gotten himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with Ed Hurley, and also Audrey Horne. Should I leave this as a one shot? Or add in a couple more chapters?


End file.
